You and Your Feet
by Bonster
Summary: Angel gets cozy with Xander's feet and ankles. Full of fluffy and warm tinglies!


Title: You and Your Feet  
Author: Bonster  
Email: angelxanderforever@hotmail.com  
Feedback: Yeah, definitely. A smile and nod will even suffice. :)   
Archive: Ha! You want this? Okay then. Let me know though, because I like knowing where these boys play.  
Pairings: Xander/Angel  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. They belong to Joss "God" Whedon. Oh and ME, Kuzui, Fox, etc.  
Spoilers: None. Unless you didn't know Xander was on the swim team for a short time.  
Summary: Angel gets cozy with Xander's feet and ankles.  
Notes: This is set in the same universe as my other fic Twinkle Toes, but I don't think it's really necessary to read that one first.  
Apparently, my Angel muse really really really likes and feels possessive about Xander's feet. Who am I to argue?  
Also this is non-beta'd, as for no other reason than I've gone insane.  
  
  
  
  
Xander awoke to a soft nuzzling at the bottom of his foot. He sighed.  
  
"Angel, I'm trying to sleep. No nuzzling, licking, sucking, or biting until I'm fully conscious. You know that."  
  
Xander bent his knees, taking his feet far away from a protesting mouth.  
  
"But sweetie," Angel whined. "When you came home you took a shower and went to sleep. You've been sleeping for hours. It's time to play."  
  
Xander looked through the shadows of the room to the end of the bed. He narrowed his eyes. "Angel," Xander quirked his mouth into a sideways grin. "I promise I will let you do whatever you want in the morning, after I have gotten a full night's rest. Until then, get back under the covers and plot or something."  
  
Doing his best imitation of Willow's resolve face, Xander leaned back into his pillow. When he felt Angel's huffy return to his place beside him, Xander happily went back to dreamland.  
  
#####  
  
The next morning, Xander awoke and stretched. Angel immediately hovered, and then dived into a quick kiss.  
  
"Now this is the way to wake up." Xander smiled at Angel's barely restrained eager look.   
  
Yawning and stretching again, Xander looked at his lover. "Ready and willing Deadboy o' mine."  
  
Angel leaped to the end of the bed, and began placing small kisses on the top of Xander's feet.   
  
Xander frowned. "You are so not biting my toe today. For a few hours the throbbing was okay, but after the entire day of step, throb, step, throb, it got really old."  
  
When Angel continued kissing and then massaging Xander's heels, Xander cleared his throat.  
  
Angel glanced up. He displayed his patent grin, and went right back to what he was doing.   
  
In between kisses, however, Angel whispered, "I'm...not...going to...bite...your toe."  
  
Then Xander felt Angel's adept tongue slithering around his heel.   
  
"Angel, then what...."   
  
Xander's words were cut off in a gasp when Angel's teeth finally found their destination: the back of Xander's right ankle.  
  
Angel started purring, sending shivers up Xander's spine.   
  
When the slight blood flow withered and came to a stop, Angel licked the wound, while still purring to soothe any ill will. Angel knew how his purring affected his lover.  
  
Looking very satisfied, Angel crawled forward to meet Xander's dazed look.   
  
"You know, you are really beginning to wreak havoc with my lower extremities. Is there something I should know?" Xander sunk into Angel's waiting arms.  
  
Angel smiled. "No. Nothing you should know. I have just been feeling feet-focused, and decided your feet and ankles are the perfect places for such...focusing. After all, not many beings get to see your feet and ankles. Right?"  
  
"True. Only the guys on the swim team really got good looks." Xander grinned when he felt Angel stiffen at the mention of the swim team. A room full of barely covered guys was not something he wanted to envision Xander in, unless it was a room full of barely covered Xanders.   
  
A thought occurred to Xander. It was something he had not thought of since being in junior high. He giggled. "You know Angel, this makes you an ankle-biter."  
  
Xander's laugh along with Angel's amused growl resonated through the bedroom even as Angel attacked his love with licks and kisses.  
  
"You know," said Angel pinning Xander beneath him. After a quick lick to Xander's bottom lip, Angel continued, "I could become a knee-biter if you don't watch it."   
  
Xander just shook his head as they went on into deeper matters. 


End file.
